Oh, So Pretty
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Sometimes Richie got caught up in just how pretty Eddie was...Reddie. Oneshot.


_I kinda just had to write something about soft Eddie and adoring Richie. Haha._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Pretty.

Oh, _so_ fucking pretty.

That had to be the best word to describe his boyfriend of nearly two years.

Even before they had started going out, Richie Tozier was reasonably certain that he had always thought Eddie Kaspbrak was pretty. Maybe he hadn't always _known_ that he had thought that, but Eddie had always been special to him. There had always been something about the shorter boy that made Richie want to protect him, be close to him, not tease him quite as mercilessly as the other boys...

It had all clicked when he was thirteen that he was in love with Eddie.

The younger boy had been growing more confident as he started to hit puberty, he was standing up to his mother, firing snarky remarks back at Richie whenever he was teasing him, punching Henry Bowers in the nose when he had snatched Eddie's inhaler from him and thrown it on the roof of the bike shed. Admittedly, Henry Bowers had then almost beaten Eddie to a pulp before Richie and the rest of the Losers club had realized what was happening and run in to help, and a few other students had gotten teachers.

But they were proud of Eddie!

Richie had almost kissed the younger boy when they were sitting in the sick bay and the nurse had left to go and ring Mrs Kaspbrak. Eddie had blood on the light blue shirt he was wearing, and it was crusting on his cheek from where it had smeared and he was holding an ice pack against one eye, but he was still swearing and spitting and absolutely furious, and Richie had realized then and there that he loved Eddie.

It took nearly another year for him to admit it, but as soon as he managed to get the words out when they had come out of the cinema after seeing _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ for the third time, Eddie had practically jumped him, gluing their lips together.

And now, around two years later, sometimes Richie still got caught up in just how fucking lucky he was, and just how fucking pretty his boyfriend was.

"Oi, asshole, you've got some drool on your chin," Beverly Marsh teased him as she broke him out of his thoughts by jabbing a sharp elbow into his side.

"Hey!" Richie protested, ducking as she attempted to jab him again. "Ben! Is this why you always have fucking bruises?! Is she beating you, Ben?!" Ben Hanscomb just rolled his eyes and then jabbed his fingers down on the controller, the little image of _Crash Bandicoot_ jumping around on the screen. "You know, we're an advanced society! Men hurt too! Domestic abuse isn't limited to women anymore! You don't need to keep silent!"

"Sh-shut u-up, Richie!" William 'Bill' Denbrough called out from where he was laying on his bed, Stanley Uris sitting next to him, their fingers overlapping between them. They were pretty cute, although the pair of them had taken a while to get their shit together, only starting to 'hang out' after they had both gotten drunk and made out in Michael 'Mike' Hanlons barn.

"Now that's just rude," Richie said snidely to Bill, turning up his nose at his friend, looking down through his thick rimmed glasses, but he had lost interest in pretty much everything else in the room except for Eddie.

Adorable Eddie.

Beautiful Eddie.

Who had started to let his hair grow so that it was thick and wavy around his face and flopping over his forehead, and at some point had started using slightly tinted gloss on his lips and even sometimes faint eyeliner. Who was wearing a light pink v-neck shirt with a little floral pattern over the chest pocket paired together with white denim shorts.

Pretty Eddie.

 _His_ Eddie.

"Hey, Eds, you want to head home now?" He asked, already getting up off the floor from where he had been sitting and watching Ben and Beverly play _Crash Bandicoot_. They had all been at Bill's since last night, watching movies and then taking turns with _Crash Bandicoot_ on Bill's PS4. They were all heading home at some point this afternoon, but Richie wanted to go now, so that he could have some time alone with his boyfriend.

"Don't call me that," Eddie grumbled under his breath, but he got off the seat that he had been in, his legs curled up underneath him, and picked up the baby blue jersey that was hooked over the back.

"We're still going shopping tomorrow, right, Eddie?" Beverly asked, looking up from where she was sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Yup, come get me at ten," Eddie said. The two boys said goodbye to their friends, Eddie picking up the backpack that he had brought his change of clothes and toiletries in, while Richie had only brought a change in underwear and shirt, still wearing the same jeans and hoodie that he had been in yesterday, and he had shoved his things in Eddie's backpack, claiming that there was really no point in bringing his own bag when he could fit his things into Eddie's backpack. They left Bill's house after yelling out goodbye to Georgie Denbrough, who was sitting in front of the TV in the lounge. Richie's skateboard was propped up against the side of the house, and Eddie walked alongside him as he skated down the cracked pavement.

"You think Ben and Bevvie are fucking yet?" Richie asked randomly and Eddie let out a scandalized sound.

"What?! _No_! And even if they were, we wouldn't need to know, you fucking perve," Eddie shot back at him, giving him a light shove. Richie laughed as his skateboard swerved to side, but he stayed firmly on it.

"They're our friends! We're meant to be interested in their lives!" Richie protested.

"Yeah, but not that!" Eddie snapped.

"Well, Bevvie knows all about that time that we snuck away from that New Years party and I was eating your—"

"Richie!" Eddie's cheeks were pink and his eyes were wide, and he shoved Richie again, a lot harder than the first time. This time, Richie tripped off his skateboard, the board shooting forward and Richie needing to jog a few steps to stop himself from falling.

"You look so pretty when you're embarrassed," Richie cackled as he had to run off to catch up with his skateboard. He picked it up from where it had run into the grass and waited for Eddie to catch up. He slipped his hand into Eddie's smaller one, linking their fingers together and rubbing his thumb against Eddie's palm softly. Eddie ducked his head forward, and Richie knew that his cheeks were probably burning an even deeper pink. They turned to walk down a back alley that lead past the park and toward Eddie's place, and Richie paused as they reached the park. "Do you want to meet up tonight?" Richie asked. They were hidden from view from anyone else, trees and bushes surrounding them, and the sun was filtering through the branches and leaves overhead, dotting Eddie's skin.

"I don't know, ma might not be okay with me going out since I was out last night," Eddie began, but Richie could see the twist in his pink mouth that he was considering it.

"I could always just come over?" Richie suggested with a grin as he stepped closer, dropping his skateboard onto the grass beneath them with a dull thud. "You could leave your window unlocked, I'll come over once mum and dad are asleep." Eddie licked his lips, and Richie watched the movement with glowing eyes before flicking back up to meet his gaze.

"Okay. That sounds good," Eddie nodded, and his wavy hair bounced up and down on his forehead. Richie couldn't help his adoring smile as he lifted up his finger to touch the strands of hair, pushing them away from Eddie's forehead, the rough pad of his finger brushing over Eddie's soft skin. Eddie tipped his head upward, toward the touch, and Richie trailed his finger down, over Eddie's cheek and under his chin. Eddies eyelashes fluttered as his eyes began to close, and Richie's smile grew.

"You're so fucking pretty, Ed's," Richie murmured, and Eddie's eyes flew open, a little pout creasing his lips and a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows as they pulled together in a frown. But before Eddie could protest Richie's choice in words or the nickname that he secretly liked, Richie leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Eddie's lips were always so soft, and they tasted a bit like the strawberry gloss that he wore. Richie's stomach did flip-flops, just like it always did, and his heart beat faster in his chest as Eddie stepped closer to Richie, their chests coming together, and Eddie tightened his grip on the hand that was twined with Richie's. Richie opened his mouth, letting his tongue flick out over Eddie's lower lip, tasting that gloss he was wearing. He could imagine his own breath tasted faintly like the mouthwash that Eddie used and also like the red licorice that he had been eating, and it mingled together nicely with the strawberry gloss. When they pulled apart, Eddie was breathing hard, and his eyes stayed closed for a few moments until he landed back on his flat feet.

"Your glasses are smudged," Eddie let out a soft giggle as he reached up to push Richie's thick glasses back up his nose.

"I don't care," Richie replied honestly before leaning back down to give Eddie another quick kiss. He leaned down, not letting his grip on Eddie's hand break, and picked up his skateboard. "So what about me, huh?" He asked as they resumed walking, easily falling back into the bantering mood that they were in before the kiss. "Am I as pretty as you, Eds?"

"Shut up!" Eddie groaned, trying to hide his grin as he reached up to pull at Richie's hair.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
